<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tighter by missafairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550275">Tighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy'>missafairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Claustrophilia, Consensual, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:03:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s sexy times with his fellow hunter friend in the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I decided to take part in there-must-be-a-lock 2k(inky) challenge. One of the kinks that were not taken by anyone else was claustrophilia (feeling aroused in tight spaces), During research I found out that it can be also considered as being aroused by the feeling of for example tight clothes so I went into this direction, I think. I don’t own Supernatural, both characters are adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying on her back, Bethany was looking at the night sky above her. It was clear, stars were twinkling brightly. The crescent moon was the only source of light at the moment, but Bethany had a flashlight in her hand – just in case. The night was cool, cold even, but many layers of clothing and her sleeping bag kept her warm. She could hear Dean’s deep breaths right next to her. His back was propped up against a tree. They decided that one of them had to stay awake just in case. They were really close to each other and Bethany could almost feel safe in the dark, thick forest with him. Comforted by his presence and the tightness of her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but she heard a quiet rattle far, far away and her eyes opened wide. She shifted a little bit, just as much as the fabric let her, trying to look at Dean.<br/>
„Aren’t you cold?” She asked when her eyes met his. „We can switch now,” she suggested.<br/>
„I’m good,” he responded, his voice quiet.<br/>
Dean felt a little of of his comfort zone without his brother. After over ten years of traveling together he felt like something was missing when Sam wasn’t with him and Bethany. After over ten years of fighting evil and being tossed around by monsters, his little Sammy managed to break his leg in three places on an icy porch. But on the other hand he could spend some time with Bethany, the one and only love of his life. Did she know she was the love of his life? No. Did he know she was the love of his life? Of course not. But whenever they had a chance to be alone, what frankly didn’t happen very often, they would end up hitting the sheets. Bethany was a frisky girl, who happened to be really, really kinky. And in all honesty, Dean thought she was oblivious to this fact.<br/>
„But I can’t sleep anyway,” she told him, her body bent strangely so that she could see him.<br/>
„I can see that,” Dean said leaning down, stopping when his face was just a few inches away from her face.<br/>
Bethany licked her lips right before he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly. Soft kisses weren’t their favorite, but he had to start with something, right? She tried to pull her hands out of the sleeping bag, but she quickly realised that it wasn’t going to be easy. Bethany gasped, tilting her head, trying to let Dean know that she wanted more. She couldn’t see well in the dark, but she noticed that he smirked before leaning down once again. This time his kiss was more powerful and Bethany felt it go straight to her core. She struggled against the tight sleeping bag and she finally managed to free her hands. Dean felt her palms at both sides of his face, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored her inviting mouth and Bethany happily let him do it. He pulled away from her lips, focusing on her pulse line right below her jaw, sucking on it harshly, just how they liked it. He planted a few kisses on her neck and then her greedy hands pulled him to her mouth again. She licked and sucked on his lower lip before their tongues met again.<br/>
„Beth,” Dean said quietly when she wiggled under the fabric of the sleeping bag.<br/>
„Hmmm?” She hummed, clearly aroused.<br/>
„You like how tight it is, dont’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer. A few glances at her in the perfectly dark forest – he knew her well enough to know what was happening. He knew that time she asked him to press her so hard against the shower wall she had trouble breathing.<br/>
„I do,” she whispered, glad he noticed. „It would be even tighter with you in here,” she told him and Dean kissed her hard again. Beth pushed him gently wanting to break the kiss.<br/>
„I’ll take my pants off,” she explained quickly and Dean reached for his belt buckle as well. He was already getting hard, the thought of sliding inside the sleeping bag with Beth made his heart race in his chest. He didn’t even worry about the cold temperature. Bethany unzipped the sleeping bag, took off her shoes, jeans, panties and the thick jacket she had on and waited for Dean to lay on top of her.<br/>
„Damn, it’s cold,” he said, laying on top of her. Bethany moved her arms under his, hugging him, pressing her fingers against his muscular back and Dean sighed impatiently, knowing that soon enough her nails will deliciously dug into his back, adding pain to his pleasure. He would gladly skip to this moment right now. He propped himself up with one hand and reached for the zipper with the other.<br/>
„Not for long, baby,” she said, planting wet kisses on the side of his neck. „I’ll warm you up, I promise,” she whispered.<br/>
„Can you even breathe?” He asked knowing how hard his chest was pressing on hers. He couldn’t pull away, not unless he unzipped the sleeping bag. He could feel the tight fabric against his back and Beth’s chest under him and his cock hardened some more.<br/>
„I can, just enough” she gasped. „It feels so good, Dean...” she moaned when Dean’s semi – hard cock pressed against her clit. He could feel her wetness against his tigh and he smiled to himself when she tensed her muscles, moving her clit up his hardness slightly.<br/>
„I have my hand on the zipper,” Dean informed her huskily, his mouth on hers again. „I can unzip any time.”<br/>
„Good,” she said in between kisses. „But I’m alright now,” she assured him. Now it was her turn to suck on his neck. He knew it was bound to leave a briuse, but he’d let her leave a thousand bruises on his neck. „But Dean,” she whispered, interrupting his minstrations on her neck. „I can’t take my legs apart anymore,” she said, surprised how much saying this out loud turned her on.<br/>
She could feel the tightness surrounding her from everywhere, the inability to move and Dean’s heavy weight on her lungs was making her wet and ready for him, but she worried he wouldn’t be able to slid inside her. She could feel that now he was ready for her too and she tried to part her legs a bit further.<br/>
„What do I always tell you when we have sex, Beth?” He asked, demanding an answer.<br/>
„Um...” she whined, distracted by the way his tigh was rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Dean had the ability of making her clit go haywire. „That you wanna cum deep in my sloppy pussy?” She guessed.<br/>
„Not that,” Dean growled, biting Beth’s soft neck.<br/>
„No? That I’m kinky as fuck?” She guessed again.<br/>
„No!” He laughed this time. „When there’s a will, there’s a way,” he responded for her and he noticed her frown. He quickly kissed her, pushing his toungue roughly against hers.<br/>
„When have you ever said that to me?” She asked when they parted, breathing hevily, because Dean was now adding more and more pressure to her clit.<br/>
„Does it matter, we’ll find a way,” he told her firmly, also panting. „Up, Beth up,” he instructed and for a second Bethany didn’t know what he meant. When the realisation hit her, she tried to wiggle upwards, while he forced himself down the sleeping bag. They struggled for a while as the tight fabric, which didn’t want to stretch even an inch, restricted their movements. The tip of Dean’s rock hard cock felt Beth’s wet slit and Dean moved his hips, pressing his length against her opening.<br/>
„Fuck, you’re so tight this way,” he moaned when he slowly impaled her on his cock. Bethany gasped loudly when she felt her walls stretch around him.<br/>
„Dean,” she moaned, and he smiled. He loved when she called out his name. He started moving, his strokes long and slow. He could feel wetness dripping from her cunt, coating his dick in her delicious juices. It was difficult to move, but the pleasure he felt was more than worth it. He needed her, he wanted her and by the loud sounds she was making he knew she felt the same.<br/>
„I’m so full Dean,” she squeaked, trying desperately to buck her hips to meet his. It took a lot of effort as she couldn’t move like she normally would, but all she wanted now was to please him and let him please her. His thrusts were gradually getting more shallow and much, much faster and Bethany was now trying to match his rhythm. She kicked her legs against the material and gasped loudly as the fabric obviously didn’t let her move them any further apart. The waves of pleasure she was feeling suddenly became more intense.<br/>
„Fuck!” She shouted when she realised that she could orgasm right here and right now. „Dean I’m so close,” she said went back to making these beautiful squeaky sounds she always made. This time Dean didn’t have to silence her, but he did anyways, pressing his lips against her hard. The roughness of his kiss pushed her even further and Bethany knew she wasn’t going to hold for much longer. Dean was grunting between the kisses, her tight pussy, her erratic movements, the loud moans she was making were almost overwhelming. He couldn’t move his legs or his arms, or do anything but bucking his hips. He let go of the zipper for a second, but when the sleeping bag started unzipping on its own he quickly grabbed it again. He knew he couldn’t hold back the release forever, but he wanted to last just a bit longer. He would never admit to Beth that he almost came the second his cock slid into her tight pussy. What he didn’t know was that Bethany felt exactly the same way.<br/>
„Cum for me baby,” he almost begged, ready to let go. He licked her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jaw. „Beth, you kinky little bitch, cum for me.”<br/>
Dean felt her sharp nails digging harshly in his back and the pain he felt went straight to his dick, triggering his release.<br/>
„Ah fuck!” Bethany shouted, trying to arch her spine, but the tightness of the material didn’t let her. She scratched Dean’s back until she could feel him hiss in her ear and she felt a sharp pull on her hair. She had no idea how he managed to do that, but Bethany cummed immediately, her walls squeezing Dean’s thick pulsating rod. She couldn’t hear him moan her name, all she could focus on was him emptying his seed into her and she let out one last ear piercing moan as the pleasure overwhelmed her, making her head dizzy. She bit onto his shoulder, something she always did during sex that this time she almost forgot to do. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and when she came down, she noticed that Dean was panting so hard, his orgasm probably felt infinite too.<br/>
„Wow,” he gasped and Bethany chuckled.<br/>
„Oh yeah, wow,” she agreed, trying to catch her breath, what with Dean’s heavy body on her wasn’t an easy task.<br/>
„As much as I love to toss you around on the bed, we should do this again,” he confessed with a satisfied smile.<br/>
„Definitely,” Bethany agreed. „But can you unzipp it a bit now...”<br/>
She didn’t manage to finish the sentence and Dean had already let go of the zipper, lifting himself up from her.<br/>
„Oh, so you do need to breathe after all,” he noticed when she took a few deep breaths.<br/>
„Unfortunately,” she said. „I wish we could stay like that for the night,” she told him.<br/>
„Mhmm,” he agreed and kissed her passionately. She slid her tongue into his mouth and right before they parted Dean bit on her lower lip. Bethany smiled.<br/>
„How do you always know what I want?” She wondered, looking at him, even thought it was too dark for her to see anything.<br/>
„I guess you just happen to want everything I want,” he responded with a smile. He slid out of her and she whined, her wet pussy felt so empty without him to fill her.<br/>
„Don’t go,” she whispered, knowing that he will go anyway. He always did. No matter how good the sex was, Dean would always leave before she could fall asleep or wake up. Why? She didn’t know and she wasn’t going to ask.<br/>
„I have to, we can’t stay like that,” he said and crawled out, finding his boxers in the dark.<br/>
„Yeah, I know,” she said defensively and reached for her jacket. Dean dressed up and went back to his previous sitting spot, his back against the tree. Bethany, also fully dressed again, was sitting in the sleeping bag, refusing to lay down. She knew she wouldn’t fall asleep anyway. She was staring at the dark, shivering a little when the wind blew a bit more.<br/>
„Come here,” she heard Dean’s soft whisper and shortly after that she felt his strong arms under hers, pulling her closer to him. He shifted and turned a little, pulling her in between his legs. Bethany smiled softly, knowing he wouldn’t see it and leaned back, her back against his chest.<br/>
„You should get some sleep,” he told her quietly, kissing her on the top of her head.<br/>
„So should you,” she confronted him, knowing that he would roll his eyes.<br/>
„I will,” he lied and she smiled sadly.<br/>
She let him wrap his arms around her and she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. She could feel his hot breath against her hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. Just like every night she was naiive enough to believe that she’s going to wake up feeling him beside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :) Comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>